Amigas
by Piwi-nee-chan
Summary: No he muerto, pero tampoc andaba de parranda xD Basada en situaciones reales e igualmente de extrañas y confusas. Amigas. Al menos, hasta ese minuto.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! No, no había muerto, pero casi... XD

Este es mi 2do fic de Sailor Moon, y de la misma pareja!

Esop. Es la cruda realidad de esta pobre autora... aunque en otro contexto xDDD

¡que les guste!

Todo supo a miel ese día.

Y al siguiente, se la llevaron al infierno las mismas sensaciones.

------

Mina había partido mal.

En la mañana había entregado un informe en la escuela, para el cual había estado completamente histérica por no saberlo realizar y no entender la materia, pese a que todas las Sailors habían intentado explicarle. Al final, lo terminó a la s 2 de la mañana con correcciones vía chat de Ami, que puso toda su buena disposición a prueba esa noche.

Llegó al colegio a imprimirlo como fuera, pero la sala de computación estaba en reparaciones, así que tuvo que prácticamente arrodillarse ante la secretaria del subdirector para imprimirlo y entregarlo. Llegó atrasada a la clase, pero como no había sido la única con ese problema, la maestra no le puso reparos en recibirlo.

A media mañana su jornada mejoró: Lita llevó panecillos caseros para el recreo, y le entregaron la nota en Ingles, en la que tuvo una excelente calificación, que le subió el ánimo.

Almorzó con las chicas, conversando y bromeando entre todas. Al final, se quedó a solas con Serena, que había estado algo distante toda la semana. A sabiendas que no era la mejor situación para la princesa, la invitó a un parque, para conversar tranquilas.

-¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó, para abrir ambiente. S habían sentado en una banca, en un sector en el que no habían niños ni abuelitos ni nadie. Sólo ellas, los árboles y un pequeño estanque; ideal para conversar.

La de colitas suspiró.

-No muy bien, la verdad...

-Se te nota...

-¿En serio? No quería preocuparte...

-Pero mujer, ¡si para eso estamos las amigas!

Logró sacarle una sonrisa a la chica, y por ello, la imitó.

luego, la tomó del rostro y se dedicó a acariciarlo.

Hacía un tiempo ya que la amistad iba por derroteros cada vez más de piel. No era raro para ellas abrazarse constantemente en público. Serena estaba con Darien, su novio y futuro marido, así que las cosas entre ellas eran completamente transparentes. Además, así podían conversar más abiertamente de cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando estuvieran solas.

Serena la abrazó, refugiándose en su hombro. Olía delicioso.

Mina rió para sí, acariciando su espalda y quitándose el cabello de la otra de su boca.

-¿Qué te pasa, mi niña?

Tardó en recibir respuesta.

-Darien... se va a Estados Unidos. Viaja para sacar un posgrado en Medicina....

-Am...... ¿por cuánto?

-6 meses... pero se va en 3 días....

-¿Qué?

-Por eso he estado tan...

-¿desmoralizada? Es algo comprensible....-dijo Mina, mientras la aferraba con más fuerza, sabiendo que era apoyo el que necesitaba la chica.

Serena la abrazó también con más ahínco. Luego, comenzó a besarla en el cuello, a modo de juego.

-¿A qué se debe eso?-preguntó la de Venus, luego de sentir un cosquilleo por su piel.

-Nada.. estabas a mi alcance y te he achacado con mis problemas todo este rato.

-No te preocupes...-dijo, alejándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Luego de eso, la soltó y se acomodó en su regazo, cerrando los ojos. La banca era lo suficientemente larga para ello, y a Serena no le incomodó. Además, había dormido la nada misma por culpa del maldito informe, así que se merecía un descanso.

Serena comenzó a acariciar ese cabello sedoso y el níveo rostro de su amiga.

Sabía que su problema sentimental no era mucho, comparado con la soledad que la otra ocultaba tras su gran sonrisa. Ella se sentía sola; no encontraba maneras para poder entregar todo aquel cariño que guardaba en su interior. Por ello, lo había canalizado hacia esa amistad, haciéndola cada vez más de piel, más de tacto... entregando de manera segura ese amor que se estaba muriendo dentro de sí.

Recorrió el contorno de su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios... aquellos labios que nunca habían sido franqueados por nadie...

Ella la quería muchísimo. Sabía cuánta falta le hacía el amor de alguien, aunque fuera lo suficientemente cauta como para mostrarlo, o lo suficientemente orgullosa como para asumir que aquella situación tan mal llamada era la que le ocurría....

Estuvieron así un rato, hasta que musitó para sí:

-Qué bella te vez durmiendo...

-¿Ah?

-¿No estabas durmiendo?

-Casi estaba en los brazos de Morfeo...

-Lo siento...

-No importa...-Mina se levantó,desperezándose, y se volvió a sentar. Se situó junto a Serena, y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Los palos del banco se le estaban clavando en la espalda.

La chica despierta, en un arranque de cariño, comenzó a besar su rostro. Sus ojos, sus mejillas... el contorno de su boca fue cubierto de pequeños ósculos, mientras Mina no quería abrir los ojos, dejándose llevar entre el momento y su vigilia.

Al final, Serena selló sus labios. No fue correspondida al principio, peor luego, sintió cómo la otra se dejaba llevar.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, y la besó largamente.

Mina no pensaba en nada. Sólo se dejó llevar por los labios de la otra, que se ajustaban perfectamente a lo que ella en algún momento soñó que sería su primer beso.

Su primer beso.

Paró, a su pesar, y no sabiendo qué hacer claramente, dirigió sus besos al cuello de la princesa, que se estremeció bajo sus brazos. Ya dada por satisfecha, volvió a besarla de propia iniciativa, mientras sentía que el abrazo se estrechaba aún más.

Al fin, frenó y la miró a los ojos, completamente sonrojada.

-Yo...

-Calma... Te lo merecías, ¿no?

-¿Porqué?

-Estuviste trabajando hasta tarde, tuviste una buenísima nota en inglés... es final de semana, además, así que merecías un descanso....

-¿¿Y a esto le llamas descanso??

Serena rió suavemente, posando su cabeza en el hombro de la otra.

-Ok, ok, tú ganas...merecía un descanso.

Quedaron así un rato, sintiendo la respiración calmándose de ambas, hasta que la de Venus se levantó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la princesa, estirándose cuán larga era por la banca para recostarse ella ahora.

-Hay que irse ya... aunque sea viernes, hay cosas que hacer...

-No quiero...

-Ya, pues...-dijo la chica, sentándose en el borde para erguirla. La besó en la mejilla para incentivarla, pero en un arranque irracional, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, demandando esos labios suaves y dulces. Fue correspondida con igual ímpetu, pero cuando ya sintió que su conciencia le gritaba hasta el extremo de tomarla en cuenta, desvió su rostro hasta el cuello, no sabiendo a ciencia cierta qué diablos estaba haciendo. Besó, acarició y mordió ese cuello que la había absorbido, mientras sentía los gemidos contenidos de su amiga.

Logró refrenarse sólo cuando oyó que ella musitaba "me descompensas entera". Luego de eso, la miró a los ojos completamente confundida y preguntando como si fuera un mantra: "¿cómo fue que llegamos a esto?"

Serena la miró, sonrojada a su vez, y sólo pudo abrazarla.

Se levantaron, y luego de peinarse nuevamente (el arrebato de pasión las había desarmado), volvieron al mundo común y corriente.

Se despidieron camino a sus propias casa, vueltas ambas sendos torbellinos de confusión.

------

Al día siguiente, ninguna podía sacarse a la otra de la cabeza.

Y una no pudo sacársela del corazón.

Reviews!!! aunque sea para tomatazos! TToTT


	2. Chapter 2

Holas! Acá estoy, con el 2do cap de esta historia...

Sí, sorprende que no sea un one-shot, no? Pero bueno...

Aclaración (que me faltó en la 1a parte) : ninguna de las chicas que aquí aparezcan son de mi creación, que conste. Si así lo fueran, no las conocerían xD, o si no lo dijera, me demandarían por atentar contra el derecho de propiedad, y si quiero graduarme no puedo tener manchas en mi papel de antecedentes XD

Eso. ¡Que lo disfruten! (aunque siento mucho la tardanza... hace tiempo que no recordaba cómo subir un segundo capítulo xD)

No, no y no.

Definitivamente su cabeza era una juguera.

Mina se volteó nuevamente en su cama, con un leve dolor de cabeza, mientras era observada con paciencia por Ami desde el escritorio.

-Déjame ver si entendí. Besaste a Serena por un.. ¿qué, impulso?

-ajá- respondió la rubia con voz cansina.- No, espera, no fue por un impulso... fue... a ver...-se golpeó la cabeza con un cojín, buscando la palabra en su cabeza – Ami, se _dio. _NO lo busqué, no lo planeamos, no fue premeditado... _pasó_ nada más...-

-Pero ahora...

-me siento culpable....

-¿Culpable?-preguntó la chica, escéptica.

-Ok, no es culpable la palabra... me siento _confusa_.

-Cualquiera lo estaría en esta situación, la verdad...-reconoció la de Mercurio, sonando conciliadora.

Mina no había soportado guardarse lo ocurrido. A penas llegó a su casa, y luego de reñir con su madre por lo tarde de su regreso, llamó desesperada a la única chica que -sabía- no la regañaría demasiado. A Rei se la imaginaba como el azote de su conciencia, y Lita era demasiado dulce e inocente como para entender la complejidad de la situación.

En cuanto llegó la Sailor, se le arrojó en los brazos, llorando y temblorosa.

Le contó toda la situación, sin guardarse secretos, aunque su vergüenza se disparara a cada momento sobre sus mejillas.

Como esperó, Ami no la cuestionó moralmente, pero sí intentó ayudarla con la maraña de sentimientos de su interior.

-Es que, es que...¡¡¡AHHH!!!- Gritó por enésima vez, aporreándose a conciencia con el cojín de marras.

-Cálmate, mujer... así no vas a lograr nada...

-Lo sé, Ami, lo sé... pero es que... No debí hacerlo, no debí...

-No te sirve de nada arrepentirte ahora, y lo tienes más que claro.

-Es que... mira, si hubiera sido un solo beso, no hay problema. Incluso Rei me ha querido besar en su oportunidad, cuando la poseyó ese.. demonio de la lujuria en su colegio, ¿recuerdas?

-sí... esa semana estuvo encerrada en el templo hasta que se cercioró de estar completamente purificada- comentó la peliazul, riendo suavemente.

-Ok, pero el punto que me complica es que YO la besé después, por MI voluntad y.. ¡Ami, si me hubieras visto! ¡Parecía animalita!- dijo, sonrojándose nuevamente.

La otra se acercó a la cama, sentándose en el borde, y la abrazó.

-Mina, no te compliques demasiado. ¿Qué es lo que te provocó ese beso? ¿Además de confusión, vergüenza y muchos instintos suicidas?- añadió al ver la mirada de odio que le fue dirigida.

-... me dio una sensación de poder... Sé que Serena es alguien fácilmente arrastrada por sus sentimientos,pero...¡Dios, dijo que la descompensaba entera! ¿Sabes qué golpe a mi ego significó eso? Además, hay que considerar que quiero muchísimo a esa chica...

-Todas la queremos... por eso dependemos de ella, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, lo sé... pero.... no sé, es un vínculo mucho más cercano el que siento tener con ella...

-Eso hay que reconocértelo. Tu vínculo con ella se ha estrechado cada vez más... pasan más tiempo juntas, pasan abrazadas... juegan de manera bastante peligrosa cuando están solas, según me cuentas... Mina, esto tiene antecedentes....

-Lo sé, lo sé... pero estábamos tan claras... además, ¡mírame! ¡Soy una chica! Digo, no tengo nada contra el amor entre personas iguales, si se supone que vengo del "planeta del amor"-dijo haciendo el signo con los dedos-, pero...ella tiene a Darien, va a ser madre, tiene su futuro tan claro y conocido...

-Pero no está escrito en piedra... y tú no tienes claridad de nada, ¿no?

La rubia la miró, sorprendida.

-S..sí, digo, sí, claro...

Ami la miró entre sonriente y escéptica.

-Y tu futuro no está para nada hecho...Digo, eres la jefa de las Sailors después de la Princesa, claro está; quieres ser cantante y estás luchando para eso; eres la diosa del amor en crecimiento...

-¿A qué viene eso?

-A que no te tomes todo taaaaaaan a pecho -exageró-, y que sólo tienes que dormir y relajarte. Lo que pase en adelante es algo de lo que no te tienes que preocupar... sólo ocúpate de ello cuando llegue...

-Lo dice la más impulsiva- respondió con sorna la otra.

Juntas rieron largo rato.

__

Serena había tenido que salir con su familia por el fin de semana gracias al trabajo de su papá. Por ello, la de Venus no la había visto. Así, logró tranquilizarse, poner en orden su cabeza y tratar de que las cosas siguieran como antes.

Al lunes siguiente, después del Instituto, ambas fueron a conversar a un salón de té. No se habían visto en todo el día, lo que había imposibilitado que aclararan puntos. Además, Serena tenía que subirse el ánimo porque esa misma noche Darien viajaría a Estados Unidos por sus estudios.

En un comienzo hablaron de temas completamente irrelevantes, hasta que Serena puso el dedo en la herida.

-Y bien... respecto a lo que pasó el otro día...

-Sí, por ello quería conversar yo....

-Quería... quería aclarar puntos.-Serena respiró hondo, mientras Mina sorbía un poco de su café helado.- Lo que pasó... se dio nada más. No lo buscamos, no... no lo planeamos ni nada, así que no es algo tan grave, ¿o sí?

-No..., digo... fue algo mutuo. No me forzaste, no te obligué...

-Te recuerdo que tampoco estabas en condiciones...

-Estaba reventada por esa... porquería de informe...- dijo la de Venus, riendo.

-Así que... no es algo horroroso. Además, no creo que tu primer beso fuera tan terrible, ¿o sí?

-¿Mi primer...?¡Oh, por...!-Mina se sonrojó al caer en la cuenta de eso.

-De verdad, ¿no te acordabas? ¿o hay secretos que no me has contado?-picaneó la de la Luna, mirándola curiosa.

-Sí, fue mi primer....Digo, no fue tan traumante...

-¿Tan?- inquirió incrédula.

-Sí,_ tan_... porque te recuerdo... te recuerdo-repuso con voz bajita- que quien me besó fue mi mejor amiga, que por cierto tiene novio- dio recalcando la última palabra.

Serena rió.

-Le dije.

-¿¿QUÉ??-Gritó la chica, sintiéndose inmediatamente observada por el resto del local. Se encogió en su asiento, avergonzada, y volvió a preguntar.- ¿¿Qué??

-¡Lo siento! Tenía que ser honesta con él... si se va a ir, lo justo es que sepa que le voy a ser infiel con alguien que conoce a la perfección y que es de su confianza, ¿no crees?

Mina la miraba con la boca abierta.

-¿Infiel?¿Con-¡glup!-conmigo?

La princesa la miraba riéndose de su cara de trauma.

-Si se vuelve a repetir hay que controlarnos un poco más, ¿no? En un punto parecíamos animalitos, ¿no recuerdas?

-Sí... pero... Bueno, ya que fuiste honesta... tengo que confesarte que yo también le conté a alguien...

-¿A quién?

-A Ami...¡y no me mires así!-le rebatió al ver la cara de incredulidad de la otra.-Ella es alguien completamente discreta y no sería capaz de decirle a nadie...

-¿y qué te dijo?

-Nada... no me cuestionó no me azotó con el látigo de la moral-

-como lo habría hecho Rei...

-Exacto. Me dijo que las cosas sólo pasaron y que no me quebrara la cabeza...

-Ella es un encanto...

-Sí...

Ambas se quedaron un rato e silencio, sumergidas en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente, resolvieron en dejar la situación como un secreto entre las dos- y los añadidos que sabían- y continuar la amistad tal como si nada.

O al menos eso pretendieron.

Serena fue a despedir a su novio al Aeropuerto, mientras que Mina se fue de vuelta a los videojuegos a desetresarse un poco (aunque recién comenzaba su semana). Recién allí reparó en una de las respuestas que había tenido en la plática recién acabada.

"¿Si se vuelve a repetir hay que controlarse?", pensó. ¿Es que quería...?

Ya está! La segunda parte.

Pero no se preocupen... la tercera parte está por venir... y con muchos vuelcos!

Reviews y tomatazos!


End file.
